Captif
by Kashiira
Summary: Réponse au défi de la Ssy2004. Un personnage se retrouve Captif. Qui viendra le secourir?
1. Chapter 1

_Défi – blog_

_Titre : Captivité_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, angst, lemon, NCS, plutôt sombre, pas pour les petites natures, quoi ! ;_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Couple : aha ! Surprise -_

_Note de l'auteur : J'ai lancé le défi, il était normal que j'y réponde, non ? - En tous cas, motivons les troupes ! Allez les filles (et les gars !) ! Au turbin ! Livrez-nous les pensées intimes de vos chouchous ! -v_

**Captivité**

**Jour 1******

Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes. Le garde que j'ai soudoyé pour obtenir un peu d'eau et des feuilles s'est contenté de me rire au nez avant d'exiger son paiement. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce sujet. Mon compagnon de cellule s'est recroquevillé de l'autre côté de la pièce, le plus loin possible de moi. Pourtant, nous sommes à la même enseigne lui et moi. Enfermés pour trahison.

Haute trahison d'ailleurs. C'est la corde qui nous attend.

Du moins, c'est le châtiment qui est prévu pour ce genre de crime... Quoique pour des nobles, ce sera sans doute la lame ou le poison qui mettra fin à nos jours. C'est ironique au final, Odin nous a ramené à la vie mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas en profiter longtemps. La première initiative de Siegfried a été de me jeter dans cette cellule après m'avoir donné une raclée que n'aurait pas reniée mon grand-père. Bud, lui, n'a pas tardé à me rejoindre, je ne sais pas encore pour quelle raison.

Je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue à écrire tout ça, ma main est tellement enflée qu'elle tient à peine la plume qui part dans tous les sens. Ca n'a pas d'importance, je vais mourir bientôt. Je suppose que je veux laisser derrière moi un témoignage assurant que je ne suis pas le monstre qu'il y paraît.

Oui, j'ai trahi le royaume d'Asgard. Oui, je suis ambitieux et j'étais prêt à entraîner la mort de mes compatriotes pour obtenir le pouvoir. Bon, d'accord. Ca fait peut-être de moi un monstre. Mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

De plus, j'aurais peut-être été un meilleur dirigeant qu'Hilda. Certainement, d'ailleurs. Mon but était de restructurer le pays et au fond, il y aurait sans doute gagné. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous n'avons rien à envier au fameux Moyen-Âge occidental. Bon sang, les nobles ont toujours des vassaux et plus bas encore des serfs ! Je ne pense pas que mon avènement au pouvoir, si j'avais réussi, aurait empiré les choses, que du contraire. On se considère rarement comme un monstre au fond. De mon point de vue, je suis quelqu'un qui n'est pas si mal que ça. Tout est relatif.

Bon, je vais arrêter là pour le moment, ma main a tellement enflé que je n'arrive plus à former mes lettres et puis, je vais m'assurer que Bud n'est pas davantage blessé qu'il n'y paraisse.

°°

**Jour 2**

Physiquement, Bud se porte comme un charme, en dehors de quelques plaies et bosses – son traitement a été plus doux que le mien. Cependant, il est profondément choqué. J'ai essayé de le faire parler mais il est bouleversé et presque incohérent. Ca m'a pris pas mal de temps pour en déduire qu'il a tué son frère et que ce dernier n'est pas revenu à la vie comme les autres guerriers d'Asgard éliminés par les chevaliers d'Athéna. Logique mais cruel de la part de la divinité qui nous a ramené.

Ainsi, mon petit jeu avec les deux frères a eu plus de succès que prévu. J'ai toujours eu connaissance de l'existence du jumeau rejeté par sa famille à la naissance. J'en ai fait une arme à ma disposition, ai attisé la haine qu'il nourrissait envers Syd. Sur ce plan, je suis arrivé à mes fins mais je n'en retire pas de satisfactions. Je crois que pour la première fois, j'éprouve de la culpabilité… J'ai honte. Bud s'est mis à pleurer doucement au final et, avec un brin d'hésitation, je l'ai pris dans les bras. C'est la première fois que j'étreins quelqu'un dans le seul but de le réconforter et non dans le but de monnayer une faveur ou de le manipuler.

« Je suis désolé, » ai-je murmuré.

Et pour une fois, j'étais sincère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais lorsqu'un garde nous a amené un peu d'eau et du pain rassis, nous étions toujours dans la même position. Je me sens mal, je crois que je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que j'infligeais à mon ami… Je pensais juste me servir de lui pour asseoir mon pouvoir et le jeter ensuite. Bud est l'une des rares personnes auxquelles je me suis attaché malgré moi. Je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que le moment venu, je m'en débarrasserais sans état d'âme. Cependant, je réalise maintenant que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mais c'est trop tard pour regretter maintenant.

Peut-être ai-je un cœur après tout.

°°

**  
****Jour 3** Ca y est. Bud a repris ces esprits, ce matin. Lorsqu'il a ouverts les yeux, ils étaient clairs, lucides et non plus embués comme la veille. Il m'a repoussé rudement avant de se lever, faisant le tour de la cellule en quelques pas, comme un fauve en cage. Je l'ai regardé faire en silence, l'ai regardé reprendre brutalement contact avec la réalité. Il s'est tourné vers moi, le visage de marbre.« J'ai tué Syd, Alberich, » a-t-il dit simplement.Un aveu terrible, douloureux. Je me suis contenté de hocher la tête devinant ce qui allait suivre.« Je l'ai tué et je n'ai pas repris ma place dans la société. Je n'ai éprouvé aucun plaisir. Je voulais juste qu'il vive avec moi et j'ai échoué ! »Renonçant à comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé et encore moins le cheminement de son esprit, je me suis levé, grimaçant comme mon corps protestait énergiquement. A rester immobile pendant des heures, je me suis ankylosé et mes contusions semblent bien avoir leur mot à dire. Il m'a regardé faire fixement avant de me saisir soudain par le col et de m'attirer à lui.« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » a-t-il rugi.Ca, je le sentais venir. D'abord le choc, puis la désorientation, ensuite la colère et le besoin irrépressible de rejeter la faute sur autrui. Classique. Je l'ai saisi par le poignet.« Je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sur la gorge, que je sache, Bud ! » ai-je sifflé en me dégageant.Il n'a pas résisté, me laissant m'éloigner tout en me regardant d'un oeil noir.« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu connaissais mes projets et tu ne m'as pas arrêté ! Même si tu as changé tardivement d'avis pour ton frère, ça ne change pas grand chose au contexte. Tu es aussi traître que moi ! Traître et fratricide ! »J'avais envie de le faire souffrir, autant que son attitude à mon égard me faisait mal et à en juger de sa réaction, j'y ai réussi. Il m'a à nouveau empoigné par le cou et a rejeté le poing en arrière avant de se figer tandis qu'un rai de lumière venant de la porte tombait sur mon visage.« Frappe, » ai-je murmuré. « Un peu plus de noir ou de bleu, ça ne fera pas de différences. »Il m'a lâché et s'est réfugié de l'autre côté de la cellule. Nous n'avons plus parlé après ça. Je regrette ce que je lui ai dit mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher d'autant plus que c'était la vérité. Il a fait une erreur en me suivant. Il n'a plus qu'à assumer.Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, le silence me pèse et même écrire ne me distrait pas, au contraire. Je rumine.Qu'attend donc Hilda pour décider de notre sort ? 

°°

**  
**

**Jour 4**

Siegfried, notre valeureux et noble leader, s'est enfin donné la peine de nous rendre visite. Finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré que Hilda hésite encore un peu quant à ce qu'elle comptait faire de nous. Silencieusement, des gardes ont emmené Bud, hors de la cellule. Je l'ai regardé partir sans dire un mot ni faire un geste malgré le regard horrifié qu'il m'a lancé avant de passer le seuil.

Je crois que jamais encore je ne me suis senti aussi lâche mais mon inquiétude à son sujet a rapidement cédé la place à mon instinct de survie qui m'a fait battre en retraite devant l'avancée du blond. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de mauvais, presque de la folie.

« Couard ! » a-t-il sifflé avant de me saisir par le bras et de me ramener à lui.

« Peut-être bien, » ai-je répliqué. « Mais mieux vaut un chien vivant qu'un lion mort, hein Siegfried ? »

Il m'a violemment repoussé en arrière me faisant heurter le mur de la cellule et je suis tombé à genoux, le souffle coupé.

« Un chien vivant, hein ? C'est bien ce que tu es, Alberich, » a-t-il repris d'une voix froide, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. « Son altesse a décidé de ta mort mais ce serait un sort trop doux pour toi. »

Se baissant rapidement, il a ramassé avec dégoût les feuilles de mon journal avant de les déchirer avec mépris.

« Tu n'en auras plus besoin, chien ! » a-t-il craché avant de me relever d'une seule main et de me propulser dans le couloir.

Saisi, j'ai trébuché, à moitié aveuglé par les torches éclairant les murs.

« Et Bud ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

Un rire bref m'a répondu tandis qu'un claquement sec retentissait à mes oreilles. Le froid de l'acier sur la chair de ma nuque a suffi à me couper pour la seconde fois le souffle comme je comprenais que peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour moi une simple sentence de mort.

« Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de tes pantins… chien ? »

Sans se préoccuper de mes plaies ni de ma saleté, Siegfried a attaché une lourde chaîne au collier de métal avant de la relier à des menottes qui n'ont pas tardé à entraver mes poignets. Une vieille cape d'une couleur rendue indéfinissable par la crasse et la vieillesse a atterri sur mon dos, me dissimulant à la vue des gardes et c'est poussé dans le dos par mon nouveau geôlier que j'ai quitté les prisons d'Asgard.

Plus de journal où inscrire mes pensées, où me justifier, désormais. Juste mon esprit qui tourne à vide, qui, malgré la panique qui tente de l'envahir, s'efforce de penser droit. Je pourrais tenter de m'enfuir mais enchaîné comme je le suis et dans mon état, je n'irai pas loin. Tout le monde ou presque me connaît au moins de vue ici et beaucoup ont dû nourrir une profonde rancœur à mon égard. Me savoir sous le coup d'un arrêt de mort en encouragerait plus d'un, je ne ferais pas trois mètres avant d'être tué. Or, je ne tiens pas à mourir.

La main de Siegfried me tire soudain sur le côté et je trébuche maladroitement, tentant de me retenir à un mur qui se dérobe sous mon épaule. Je tombe sans grâce dans la poussière pour me voir relever rudement et propulsé en avant d'une bourrade. La cape sent mauvais et retombe devant mon visage m'empêchant de voir où mes pas me mènent. J'ai bien essayé de m'orienter au gré des tournants et des portes franchies mais j'ai finalement perdu le compte. J'ai l'impression que nous avons pénétré une partie particulièrement ancienne du château via les passages secrets que j'étais censément le seul à connaître.

« Avance ! » me souffle mon guide et je ne peux qu'obéir.

Ma survie dépend de lui et peu à peu une peur insidieuse s'empare de moi. Je connais le ton qu'il emploie, Siegfried est du genre rancunier. Si je sors de ce château, je suis mort mais entre ses mains… D'un geste de la tête, je repousse la cape qui tombe à mes pieds avant de me tourner vers lui. Il me regarde un léger sourire méprisant ourlant ses lèvres. Il a toujours été bel homme avec un brin de suffisance que je pensais pouvoir utiliser à mon avantage. Apparemment, c'est plutôt raté. Il entre à son tour dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

« Déshabille-toi, » fait-il d'un ton qui fait courir des frissons le long de mon échine.

Je lève mes mains menottées en haussant sarcastiquement les sourcils.

« Je vais avoir du mal à ôter le dessus. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu aimais jouer à ce genre de petits jeux, ô puissant leader. »

Ne surtout pas montrer que je suis terrifié. J'ai observé la pièce. Elle est nue mais propre, un anneau sort du sol, il n'y a aucune trace de rouille. Apparemment, Siegfried a planifié son coup. Il m'attire soudain à lui me détachant avec une aisance qui me surprend un peu. Soit, il s'est entraîné devant un miroir ; soit, il a davantage procédé aux interrogatoires de prisonniers que je ne le pensais. Cependant, je ne perds pas de temps en vaines interrogations. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir au travers des fenêtres encrassées de la petite pièce, il fait nuit dehors. Si je peux le prendre par surprise, je pourrai essayer de sortir du château, de filer de ce maudit pays glacial. Me refaire une vie ailleurs.

Dès que mes mains sont libres, je le saisis par le bras et lui fais opérer un soleil. Mes doigts crient au martyr devant le traitement que je leur inflige et la clé que j'avais réussi à subtiliser dans le même mouvement m'échappe. Je dois le prendre de vitesse ou tout sera terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Il se relève, cependant, plus vite que je ne l'avais escompté et me renverse. Physiquement, Siegfried est plus fort que moi, il l'a toujours été. Plus grand, plus large et plus lourd. Je ne me défends pas trop mal au corps à corps mais il a l'avantage sur moi et, surtout, lui n'a pas souffert d'une raclée intempestive en plus de plusieurs jours de privations. Il finit par me cogner plusieurs fois la tête contre le sol glacé et je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je peux sentir le froid des dalles de pierre contre ma peau nue et mes parties génitales exposées se recroquevillent instinctivement. La joue contre le sol, je me trouve dans une position inconfortable. Le collier est attaché à l'anneau, me maintenant efficacement à terre. Mes bras sont ramenés dans mon dos et un pied botté me force bientôt sur les genoux, m'obligeant à m'arquer en arrière.

« Siegfried, » murmuré-je d'une voix rauque.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de commencer dès ce soir, chien, » me répond mon – ô combien ! – agréable compagnon. « Mais tu n'as pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Il a fallu que tu utilises cet esprit retors et traître qui est le tien. »

Un trait de feu s'abat soudain en travers de mes cuisses et je ne peux empêcher un cri surpris de m'échapper.

« Eh bien apprends qu'à toute action correspond une réaction. Toute rébellion sera sévèrement punie ! »

Cette fois, c'est sur mes fesses qu'atterrissent les coups de ce que je devine être une cravache. Le petit jeu dure longtemps comme si Siegfried s'amusait de m'humilier de la sorte, ce qui doit être le cas. Je ne peux que retenir mes cris de douleur tandis qu'il remonte peu à peu sur mon dos, frappant entre mes omoplates et meurtrissant mes bras avant d'atteindre mes mains blessées. Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler comme la douleur devient insupportable. Il continue encore un temps avant de s'arrêter et de me renverser sur le côté d'un coup de botte bien appliqué.

« Un chien ça se dresse, » fait-il froidement avant de se détourner. « Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu obéiras au moindre de mes ordres. »

C'est ça, oui ! Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche, pauvre sadique. Bon sang ! Je ne savais pas que cet idiot avait ça en lui. Je suis un calculateur, je n'ai jamais fait souffrir les gens plus que de nécessaire… même dans mes cercueils d'améthyste. C'était nécessaire pour nourrir leur magie et la force qu'ils me prêtaient.

Alors Siegfried ? Qui est le monstre, maintenant ? Le traître que je suis ou le noble chevalier torturant au nom de la justice que tu es ? Je n'en peux plus, ces dernières épreuves m'ont épuisé et le dernier son que j'entends avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte est la porte qui se referme derrière lui.

°°

**Jour 5**

Lorsque je reviens à moi, je suis étendu sur le côté, aussi nu et meurtri que la veille. L'anneau auquel Siegfried m'a attaché semble toujours aussi solide et mon bras droit est entièrement ankylosé. Ma situation n'est pas mieux qu'hier, elle a même empiré. La porte s'ouvre soudain derrière moi et, avant que je n'aie le temps de tenter de me retourner, un torrent glacé m'asperge. Le souffle coupé, je ne peux même pas crier ma surprise.

Des bottes entrent dans mon champ de vision et, sans grande surprise, je croise le regard méprisant de ma némésis. Avec effort, je lui souris même si l'humeur n'y est pas.

« Ne me provoque pas, chien ! » gronde-t-il.

« Il est sale ton cabot ! » fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je reconnais Hagen et il me faut toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié. Etrangement, le regard de Siegfried ne me donne pas l'envie de me cacher, pas comme Merak. Je me tiens pourtant coi comme il me force sur le dos malgré le collier qui coupe dans la chair de ma gorge et les protestations de mon bras encore doté de sensations. Il semble avoir doublé de volume, j'espère juste que rien n'est cassé. Sans mot dire, il lève, les deux seaux qu'il tenait à la main et les verse sur moi sans prévenir. Je crache, souffle et m'étrangle à moitié mais aucun de mes deux tourmenteurs ne semble s'en émouvoir outre mesure.

Attendez un peu que la situation s'inverse et vous verrez !

Ils me détachent pour me relever et lient mon collier à une chaîne qu'ils font descendre du mur. Je ne peux que constater qu'ils se sont bien organisés…

« Je t'ai aidé en apportant l'eau, » fais Hagen en désignant les seaux. « Amène le reste, je le surveille… »

Siegfried lui jette un regard peu amène avant de sortir sans un mot et je ne peux retenir un geste de recul comme le blond restant s'avance vers moi. Ca le fait rire tandis qu'il m'immobilise rapidement.

« Nous avons reçu la visite des Chevaliers d'Athéna, ce matin, » susurre-t-il. « Ils ont un langage très imagé, j'ai appris plein de mots… »

« C'est bien d'étendre son vocabulaire… Ca ne te fera pas de mal. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, son regard sur moi me dégoûte. Son poing contre ma tempe m'assomme à moitié.

« Je vais te rendre au centuple toutes les fois où tu m'as 'enculé' ! » rugit-il.

L'instant d'après, il est en moi, je n'ai pas le temps de sentir la douleur, mon esprit bat en retraite presque immédiatement. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, je ne le veux pas. Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver… Pas à moi !

J'entends à peine le retour de Siegfried et ne réalise que de très loin que ce dernier jette Hagen dehors à force de coups de poings bien placés et de rugissements. Lorsqu'il revient près de moi, je ne tiens debout que par la peur de mourir étranglé si je tombe. Sans mots dire, il allonge ma chaîne et je tombe à genoux, épuisé. Presque doucement, il détache mes bras qui tombent sans vie à mes côtés.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, » dit-il finalement. « Je ne l'ai pas chassé pour te protéger mais tu es à moi. Pas à lui. »

Il me jette un chiffon dans les mains.

« Nettoie-toi, chien, » conclut-il en se levant brusquement.

Dans ses yeux, danse une étrange lueur mêlée d'incertitude et d'un sentiment qui me ferait presque penser à de la peur si ce n'était pas Siegried de Dubhe qui se tient devant moi. Il tourne soudain les talons et sort à son tour de la pièce. Le sang circule à nouveau dans mon bras droit et je grimace comme cette nouvelle douleur vient s'ajouter à toutes les autres. Pour la première fois, j'en viens à regretter de ne pas être mort.


	2. Chapter 2

_Défi – blog_

_Titre : Captivité_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, angst, lemon, NCS, plutôt sombre, pas pour les petites natures, quoi ! ;_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Couple : aha ! Surprise -_

_Note 1 de l'auteur : J'ai lancé le défi, il était normal que j'y réponde, non ? - En tous cas, motivons les troupes ! Allez les filles (et les gars !) ! Au turbin ! Livrez-nous les pensées intimes de vos chouchous ! -v_

_Note 2 de l'auteur__ : Cherchez bien dans la suite de l'histoire, il y a un petit clin d'œil à l'une des fics de Lakhesis que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! - De plus, à cause de cette même fic, le scénario de mon défi a complètement changé ! snif ! ;;; Et puis, Albebemou avec son commentaire sur le premier chapitre m'a fait cogiter aussi sur l'histoire, bref : c'est rien que de leur faute, voilà ! (Ka' ou l'art de rejeter la faute sur les autres ;)_

_Note 3 de l'auteur__ (après c'est fini. Promis, je vous laisse lire) : Bon, le découpage par jour va un peu changer et les points de vue aussi, je dois dire… ; gomen !_

**Captif**

**Jour 25 ?**

J'ai cessé de penser, après Hagen. Je suis devenu une créature faite de vide, plus basse même qu'un animal, n'agissant plus que par automatismes, insensible à la peur, à la douleur… aux humiliations. Punitions et abus ont coulé sur ma nouvelle carapace sans que je me rende compte de ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'étais plus vraiment là et je crois que cela frustrait davantage Siegfried qu'une quelconque résistance de ma part. Pourtant, au travers de cette léthargie protectrice, des instants de vague conscience me revenaient, me ramenant à la réalité, et je me rappelle avoir pleuré comme un enfant devant mes mains déformées et mutilées. Leur vue, plus que la douleur, suffisait à faire couler à nouveau mes larmes. J'avais de beaux doigts avant. Fins et longs, gracieux comme ceux d'un pianiste. Ma mère se plaisait à dire qu'ils étaient le signe que je deviendrais un jour un grand artiste mais elle est morte et sa fierté est désormais réduite à une masse bleuâtre et informe. Si je pleure la perte de ma dextérité, ce n'est pas narcissisme mais comme on porte le deuil d'un souvenir envolé.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis à nouveau éveillé, le brouillard m'a déserté et je voudrais m'endormir encore une fois pour ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. J'ignore totalement combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis… depuis Hagen mais j'estime avoir repris brièvement pied avec la réalité une vingtaine de fois. Je pense que plusieurs mois se sont écoulés, mes cheveux, tout emmêlés et sales qu'ils soient, passent à présent mes omoplates. C'est effrayant, dans un sens, d'être resté en retrait ainsi, comme si j'avais été mort au monde tout ce temps. La porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer Siegfried. J'ai à peine la force de lever la tête vers lui et je ne peux me lever sans son aide. Oh Odin ! Je voudrais ne m'être jamais éveillé !

°°

**Pisces******

« Hors de questions ! »

« Répète pour voir ? »

« C'est une idée stupide ! »

« Nan mais tu m'as écouté deux minutes, là, le cornu ? »

« Non. »

« Mamma mia ! Mais retenez-moi ! Je vais l'étrangler ! »

Adossé contre le mur de la chambre, j'écoute l'échange avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est amusant de regarder mon Rital préféré s'escrimer, les mains en perpétuel mouvement devant lui, de convaincre l'un des chevaliers les plus droits du Sanctuaire de s'allier à notre entreprise. Ex-chevaliers devrais-je dire. Vu le rien de cosmos que les Dieux nous ont laissé après Hadès, je me demande encore pourquoi Athéna insiste pour que nous restions à ses côtés. Peut-être un brin de nostalgie divine. Désormais, nous avons la tâche, non plus de défendre son Sanctuaire, mais de promouvoir sa philosophie 'Peace and love, mon frère !' auprès de nos anciens ennemis. Eh galère ! Comme dirait le crabe.

« Oh la Poiscaille ! Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, non ? » s'énerve ce dernier excédé.

Mu se tourne vers moi et, soudain, toutes les répliques pleines d'esprit et cyniques à souhait, auxquelles j'aurais pu penser, s'envolent en fumée devant ses grands yeux améthyste où brille une lueur vaguement agacée. Faute de mieux, je me contente de hausser les épaules d'un air blasé.

« Merci pour le coup de main, faux frère, » grommelle Andréa.

Eh oui ! Le grand, le terrifiant, l'impitoyable, le maléfique – et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres – Masque de Mort a bien été obligé de renoncer à ce pseudonyme pour revenir au nom que sa mère lui a donné à la naissance. Faut dire que si Death Mask, ça pète face à un ennemi, pour une mission diplomatique, ça le fait déjà moins.

« Je vais probablement me répéter, » soupire le Bélier. « Mais agir maintenant serait inconsidéré. »

« Et tu proposes quoi d'autre, patate ? Le laisser crever ? »

« Crie plus fort, je crois qu'Hilda et ses chevaliers à l'autre bout du château ne t'ont pas tous entendu. »

Devant les pupilles étrécies que mon ami darde sur le Tibétain, je me décide à intervenir.

« Andréa a raison, Mu. »

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et, _encore une fois_, des papillons semblent envahir mon estomac tandis que je referme la bouche avec un clac sec de peur d'en laisser s'échapper un. Là ! Il y a une de ces sales bêtes qui tournicote autour de ma glotte.

« Hum. »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et renvois le fichu insecte là d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Je déteste l'idée de passer pour un amoureux transi mais Mu a le don pour transformer le charmeur et séducteur que je suis en un adolescent bredouillant et rougissant. Je devrais le haïr pour ça ! D'un autre côté, on ne choisit pas toujours de qui on va tomber sous le charme. Il n'a rien fait pour, je crois que c'est ça le pire. Il ne se rend compte de rien pendant que je me débats pour tenter de ne pas paraître trop ridicule devant lui.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur mais je ne crois pas qu'Athéna approuverait les façons de faire d'Hilda. »

Encore heureux, tiens ! Si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas où le Cancer et moi-même serions en ce moment.

« Je ne suis pas un bon samaritain et je ne le serai jamais mais je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça ! »

Andréa a toujours eu le chic pour dégoter les ennuis. Il les repère au pif ! En l'occurrence, Athéna nous a envoyé pour la cinquième fois en voyage diplomatique à Asgard. Mission : lier des liens amicaux avec les guerriers divins. Pour Mu et moi, ça va, le froid ne nous dérange pas mais le Crabe et Shura (le quatrième mousquetaire) sont des latinos pur jus, pur sang. Et vas-y que je me les gèle, et que je me les pèle, (Madre Dios ! Mamma mia !) elles vont geler et tomber toutes seules, si ça continue, etc.

Les Asgardiens ne sont pas bien méchants, ce sont même pour la plupart de braves types mais ils ont pratiquement tous leurs propres châteaux et il arrive que nous passions la soirée seuls avec ces dames et le garde du corps de la plus jeune – Hagen quelque chose, je crois. La conversation, dans ces cas, est souvent assez malaisée malgré les vaillants efforts d'Hilda, Mu et Shura pour l'alimenter tant bien que mal. Le Bélier n'a pas vraiment l'expérience des interactions sociales et se retrouve souvent avec un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres – que je trouve tout simplement adorable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Athéna s'acharne à nous envoyer là-bas systématiquement. Ca va faire cinq fois en moins d'un an. A vrai dire, je crois que l'attitude de la prêtresse d'Odin la défrise un peu. Cette dernière a carrément fait exécuter deux de ses chevaliers lors de la résurrection générale – les Dieux ont fait leur BA du siècle après la bataille d'Hadès. Raison avancée : haute trahison. Heureusement que notre Déesse ne se prend pas autant au sérieux, tiens !

Enfin, Hilda a opté pour la peine de mort… Qu'elle dit ! Andréa a trouvé un des pseudos tués, enchaîné dans une pièce cachée dans une partie inutilisée du château. Un crabe, ça vit dans des trous, c'est bien connu. Notre Italien est fidèle à son signe astrologique et il a dégoté deux, trois passages secrets qu'il utilise la nuit pour se balader incognito dans le palais. Bud est un grand gars qui aurait été costaud s'il n'avait pas été si maigre. Il s'est planqué dans un coin quand Le Cancer est entré comme s'il craignait que ce dernier le bourre de coups. D'ailleurs, il était couvert d'hématomes. Sympa l'hospitalité d'Asgard !

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions le laisser là, » reprend vivement le Bélier, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Ses yeux se sont étrécis en deux fines lignes violettes. Mu de Jamir est en rogne, braves gens ! Planquez-vous et accrochez-vous à votre dentier !

« Mais nous pouvons difficilement repartir en l'emmenant dans nos bagages, » continue-t-il plus calmente.

« Tu veux quand même pas aller trouver miss Hilda et lui annoncer la bouche en cœur que nous avons trouvé – en nous baladant sans sa permission dans son château – un des chevaliers qu'elle était censée avoir exécuté ? »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire, toi ? »

« Je vais le chercher la nuit, je l'emmène et je file incognito. Au matin, vous n'aurez qu'à dire qu'Athéna m'a fait revenir et, qu'en brave toutou à sa déesse, je suis parti la rejoindre ! Le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la supercherie et je serai déjà loin avec mon colis ! »

J'aime Andréa comme un frère, c'est vrai. Mais parfois, je me demande où il va chercher ses plans bancals.

« Quoi ? » fait-il un peu sur la défensive tandis que nous le fixons avec une certaine incrédulité.

« Ecoute, frangin. D'habitude, je te suis dans tous tes coups foireux mais, là, je crois que je vais d'abord écouter ce que Mu a à proposer. »

« Trop aimable. »

« Fayot ! »

Que c'est bon de se sentir aimé et apprécié.

« Ca fait longtemps que Shura est parti, » fait soudain remarquer le Bélier d'un air inquiet.

Lorsqu'il prend cette expression, une ligne se creuse entre ses sourcils, si fins qu'ils sont à peine visibles, juste entre ses points de vie. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras dans ces moments-là, de le rassurer. Mais en l'occurrence, il a raison d'être inquiet. Shura est parti en reconnaissance au travers des passages secrets découverts par Andréa, à la recherche du deuxième chevalier censément exécuter.

« Ouais… Et nous pouvons difficilement partir à sa recherche… »

« J'aurais dû aller avec lui ! Il n'a pas le sens de l'orientation, cet idiot ! »

Mon Rital préféré a beau prendre un air bourru, il est inquiet lui aussi. Le silence tombe sur nous comme une chape de plomb et nous revenons à notre attente anxieuse. Enfin, la porte de la chambre de Mu et Shura, dans laquelle nous nous sommes réunis, s'ouvre et le Capricorne – visiblement secoué – entre, couvert de suie et de toiles d'araignées.

« C'est la dernière fois que je joue les James Bond ! » nous prévient-il avant de se rendre directement dans la salle de bain.

Comme un seul homme, nous le suivons et le regardons retirer son pull et dégrafer son pantalon. Il se retourne soudain vers nous.

« Pour le strip-tease, ce sera un autre jour, les gars, » prévient-il.

A côté de moi, Mu rougit comme une pivoine et se détourne précipitamment.

« D… Désolé, Shura mais… »

« Au rapport, mec ! » exige Andréa. « Mets-toi à poil, après tout nous sommes tous bâtis pareil… ou presque, » ajoute-t-il avec un regard mauvais en direction de Mu.

Si ce dernier relève la pique, il n'en laisse rien paraître et marmonne à l'Espagnol de ne pas traîner avant de repartir vers la chambre.

« Vous attendrez que j'aie pris une douche, » réplique le Capricorne avant de tomber le pantalon.

Il rabat rapidement le rideau de la douche rudimentaire sur son anatomie toute en angles et en méplats pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard, frigorifié par l'eau glacée et les lèvres presque bleues.

« Bon sang ! Je vais finir par crever d'une pneumonie ! Ils ne connaissent pas l'eau chaude dans ce trou ? »

Faut croire que non, frangin ! Je jette un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et réarrange mes cheveux distraitement, le temps qu'il cesse de jurer et s'habille rapidement.

« Alors ? »

Nous rejoignons la chambre et Mu qui manifestement a eu le temps de se recomposer.

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« Mais il ne sera pas capable de marcher, je crois. »

Shura s'installe sur un lit, toujours frissonnant de sa douche froide.

« J'ai continué dans ta voie, » fait-il à l'intention d'Andréa. « Ca a fini par donner sur un grand couloir. Je ne suis pas sorti directement et heureusement, d'ailleurs. C'est dans la partie inhabitée du château : poussière, toiles d'araignées et compagnie. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas, donc je suis resté planqué. C'était Hagen et Siegfried. Je les ai suivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une pièce, tout au bout du couloir. Je me suis planqué derrière une statue en attendant qu'ils repartent. Ca a pris un bon bout de temps mais finalement, ils sont ressortis. J'ai attendu un petit temps, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon : et je peux vous dire que ça caillait des billes ! Finalement, je suis entré, ce n'était pas fermé. Je n'ai jamais vu un être humain dans cet état. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours vivant, il est maigre à faire peur et il a à peine eu la force de relever la tête vers moi. Ils le laissent à poil dans cette pièce ! »

« Faut les sortir de là ! Même moi, je ferais jamais ça à un ennemi ! » s'exclame Andréa.

Je dois bien avouer que je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous nous tournons alors vers Mu qui est resté impassible pendant le récit de Shura.

« Tu vas pas encore nous dire que les tirer de là serait inconsidéré ! » jette le Cancer d'un ton rogue.

« Je maintiens qu'agir maintenant serait stupide, » persiste le Bélier.

Il lève une main coupant les protestations du Cancer. Le Capricorne, lui, est trop occupé à tenter de se réchauffer pour prendre une part plus active au débat. Je me lance à mon tour dans la bataille.

« Tu as entendu comme nous… Ils ne resteront pas longtemps vivants ! Si c'était moi à leur place, je serais content que quelqu'un se préoccupe de mon sort ! »

Le côté des 'méchants' je connais. Si ce n'était la miséricorde de ma déesse, j'y serais toujours…

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! » siffle le Tibétain à bout de patience. « Mais agir, maintenant, pendant que nous sommes en mission diplomatique serait voué à l'échec. Une fois qu'ils nous penseront partis, il nous sera plus aisé d'exécuter un boulot d'extraction que si nous devions justifier sans cesse nos actes à leurs yeux, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Je ne sais pas pour Andréa mais, tout d'un coup, je me sens très bête.

« Et on repart comment ? »

Décidément, un Cancer, ça ne se laisse pas facilement démonter mais Mu se contente de sourire.

« Tu oublies qui je suis, humain, » fait-il doucement.

Il ne nous rappelle pas souvent qu'il est un Atlante, d'une race différente de la nôtre et, comme à chaque fois, un silence gêné s'abat sur nous. Un moment, une lueur ressemblant étrangement à de la tristesse traverse ses yeux, dont la forme rappelle ceux des chats ou des renards, mais elle est partie si vite que je ne peux jurer qu'elle ait jamais été là.

« Sans mon cosmos, je ne pourrai pas nous téléporter très loin mais ce sera suffisant pour nous donner une confortable avance. »

Très bien. Notre départ est annoncé pour demain nous avons donc peu de temps pour planifier notre expédition. A nouveau, je me sens vivant et le sourire réservé que m'adresse presque timidement le Bélier suffit à m'exciter davantage. Je ne vais pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

_Défi – blog_

_Titre : Captivité_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, angst, lemon, NCS, plutôt sombre, pas pour les petites natures, quoi ! ;_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Couple : aha ! Surprise -_

_Note 1 de l'auteur : J'ai lancé le défi, il était normal que j'y réponde, non ? - En tous cas, motivons les troupes ! Allez les filles (et les gars !) ! Au turbin ! Livrez-nous les pensées intimes de vos chouchous ! -v_

_Note 2 de l'auteur__ : Cherchez bien dans la suite de l'histoire, il y a un petit clin d'œil à l'une des fics de Lakhesis que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! - De plus, à cause de cette même fic, le scénario de mon défi a complètement changé ! snif ! ;;; Et puis, Albebemou avec son commentaire sur le premier chapitre m'a fait cogiter aussi sur l'histoire, bref : c'est rien que de leur faute, voilà ! (Ka' ou l'art de rejeter la faute sur les autres ;)_

_Note 3 de l'auteur__ (après c'est fini. Promis, je vous laisse lire) : Bon, le découpage par jour va un peu changer et les points de vue aussi, je dois dire… ; gomen !_

**Captif**

**Alberich******

Je ne peux même plus me relever seul, encore moins me déplacer. La dernière visite de Siegfried et d'Hagen a été la plus pénible d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je crois que cette fois, c'est la fin. Je vais mourir. Pourtant c'est étrange, cette mort que j'ai appelé avec tant de ferveur tarde à venir tandis que des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Odin, par pitié ! Je voudrais juste me reposer, je n'en peux plus ! Par pitié ! Faites que tout s'arrête !

Mais la porte, inexorablement, s'ouvre et je ferme les yeux.

°°

**Cancer**

Il l'a fait exprès ! Je suis sûr que ce fichu cornu l'a fait exprès !

« Oh ! Ca va Andrea ! » fait Aphrodite d'un ton excédé. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! »

Ben tiens ! C'est pas Miss Monde que l'autre enflure a largué dans une marre de boue gelée ! Elle est belle, tiens, la solidarité entre les 'méchant'. Fayot, va !

Je repousse rageusement la main que l'autre bête à corne me tend et me dirige vers l'entrée du passage s'ouvrant devant nous avec un bruit de succion à chaque pas. D'habitude, je m'entends bien avec Shura. Normal ! Entre Latinos, on se serre les coudes. D'autant plus qu'il n'est ni collant, ni bavard. Mais là, il n'arrive pas à totalement réprimer le sourire qui lui titille le coin des lèvres. Ma réputation a déjà été salement écornée à mon retour d'Hadès, alors si en plus je laisse mes potes se foutre de moi !

Mais où va-t-on ma brave dame !

Mu me laisse passer devant lui sans commentaires. Il me remarque à peine, je crois que c'est ça qui m'horripile le plus chez lui. Sous une couche de gentille condescendance, ce type n'est pas humain. A tous points de vue ! Déjà, d'un point de vue biologique, il est différent. Normal, c'est un putain d'Atlante, un Alchimiste ! Ces gars étaient déjà là bien avant que les singes, nos ancêtres, n'envisagent de marcher sur seulement deux pattes !

Et puis, même Camus est moins glacé que lui ! On dirait qu'il me voit à peine, il est totalement concentré sur la mission, il n'y a plus que ça qui compte à ses yeux. Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger Shura qui, lui aussi, est plutôt du genre concentré ni Aphrodite qui fixe le dos du Bélier d'un air énamouré, d'un air qu'il doit sans doute s'imaginer discret. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve mais bon… Aphro est un pote, c'est pas à moi de le juger.

Je reprends la tête du groupe rapidement. Le Bélier nous a téléporté hors de portée d'Hilda mais juste devant l'entrée du souterrain que j'avais repéré les jours précédents. J'espère que mon intuition sera la bonne, si ce n'est pas le cas, nous aurons à repartir à l'assaut du château par une autre voie et, très honnêtement, je ne vois pas laquelle nous pourrions emprunter sans nous faire repérer ou tuer.

Finalement, j'avais raison. Nous avons retrouvé la cellule de Bud. J'ignore les commentaires de la poiscaille sur mon instinct concernant les trous. Je suis une bête de sexe, d'accord mais il pourrait quand même faire des allusions un peu plus subtiles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, tandis que je suis Shura. Ecoutez donc qui parle de subtilité ! Nos compagnons s'occupent du pauvre type pendant que le Capricorne et moi continuons sur notre lancée. Inutile de perdre du temps.

Mon compagnon me fait soudain signe de m'arrêter et semble tendre l'oreille avant de me laisser enter dans un couloir sombre et humide et de s'avancer rapidement jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvre après un instant d'hésitation. Les mains dans les poches, je le suis pour me figer sur le seuil de la pièce. Nom de dieu !

« _Désolé Athéna_. »

J'ai tué pas mal de gens, j'ai torturé aussi mais, malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir choqué devant l'état du type recroquevillé sur le sol gelé. Shura se débarrasse rapidement de la chaîne emprisonnant le gars et je m'agenouille à ses côtés, retournant le blessé. Je dois combattre un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsque je croise son regard. Un mélange de résignation douloureuse et de peur s'y laisse deviner mais les iris sont ternes. Presque morts.

Avec un grondement sourd, je retire ma veste fourrée et la jette sur l'homme, l'emmitouflant du mieux que je peux avant de le soulever sans difficultés. Il pèse à peine plus qu'un enfant. Quand je pense que c'était un chevalier avant, je sens mon estomac se tordre. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus pieu qu'il existe sur la terre, loin s'en faut mais en ce moment, je prie Athéna et la remercie de sa bonté et de sa miséricorde. Pour une fois, je suis sincère.

« Allons-y, » me fait doucement Shura. « Les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Ouaip. En route, frangin. Pas la peine de rester dans le coin plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Le chemin du retour ne dure pas longtemps. Il ne faut plus trop traîner maintenant, manquerait plus qu'un Asgardien nous repère. Nous retrouvons Mu et Aphrodite comme prévu. Ils soutiennent le prisonnier qui hoquette avec horreur en voyant mon fardeau avant de détourner le regard d'un air coupable sans dire un mot. Le voyage jusqu'à la sortie met plus de temps que prévu. Bud refuse de se laisser porter et nous retarde considérablement. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il n'a plus que son orgueil, il a perdu tout le reste, mais le temps nous est compté. Lorsque nous ressortons à l'air libre, l'aube n'est plus loin, il va falloir se dépêcher.

Seulement, il y a un problème. C'aurait été trop beau sinon ! Mu ne pourra pas nous prendre tous en même temps, il va lui falloir trois voyages. Il part d'abord avec Aphrodite et Bud. C'est dérangeant de le voir disparaître ainsi. C'est pas naturel, ça ne dépend même pas de son cosmos.

Saloperie, va !

Ok, une saloperie vachement utile mais il me fout quand même les jetons quand il fait ça. En quelques sortes, il me rappelle ma condition de simple humain… Il revient cinq minutes plus tard et me tend la main. Serrant le roux contre mon torse, je saisis le poignet du cornu qui me jette un regard ironique. Je déteste quand il se fout de moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée qu'il se téléporte à nouveau.

Oh misère ! Ca me fait le même effet à chaque fois ! L'impression d'être déformé et ballotté en tous sens m'envahit et il me faut bien toute ma volonté pour ne pas être malade lorsque j'atterris sur la terre ferme. Un comité d'accueil nous attend sur place et me fait monter avec le blessé dans un hélicoptère de la Fondation Graad dans lequel je retrouve Aphrodite et Bud. Mu, un peu pâle, ne perd pas de temps et repart immédiatement.

« Ca va, Andréa ? Tu es verdâtre, » me fait remarquer la poiscaille d'une voix dubitative.

Je réussis à croasser d'un ton plus ou moins convaincant.

« Je t'en pose, moi des questions ? »

Les blessures les plus de nos protégés sont soignées rapidement avant que le staff ne les installe dans des civières. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les deux bêtes à cornes.

Sauf que plusieurs minutes passent et ils ne réapparaissent pas. A côté de moi, Aphrodite s'agite inquiet et je dois bien avouer que je partage ses sentiments. Shura est un pote et le Bélier… Eh bien malgré tout, je ne luis souhaite pas (trop) de mal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il font ? » me souffle mon ami.

Je ne réponds pas – que pourrais-je dire, de toutes façons ? – et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. T'inquiète, frangin. Le cornu a un coup de barre et il récupère avant de revenir. Enfin, j'espère. Dix minutes s'écoulent, puis vingt et nous frôlons la demi-heure lorsque Mu et Shura apparaissent enfin. Le Capricorne soutient le Bélier, malgré le ton franchement vert de son visage.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? »

Shura me regarde de travers tandis qu'il pousse l'Atlante dans l'hélicoptère avant que l'engin ne décolle.

« Paraît qu'il y a des interférences, on a dû faire le trajet par à coups, » grogne-t-il.

Mu, affalé dans un fauteuil, ne répond pas, les yeux fermés, et fait mine de dormir. Mouais, c'est ça. Il a trop forcé sur la dose mais est trop fier pour l'admettre. Etrangement, cette idée me rend l'Atlante plus sympathique et je lui jette une couverture avant de me servir. Je m'endors avant même que l'hélicoptère ne sorte du territoire Asgardien.

A suivre !


	4. Chapter 4

_Défi – blog_

_Titre : Captivité_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, angst, lemon, NCS, plutôt sombre, pas pour les petites natures, quoi ! ;_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Couple : aha ! Surprise -_

_Note 1 de l'auteur : J'ai lancé le défi, il était normal que j'y réponde, non ? - En tous cas, motivons les troupes ! Allez les filles (et les gars !) ! Au turbin ! Livrez-nous les pensées intimes de vos chouchous ! -v_

_Note 2 de l'auteur__ : Cherchez bien dans la suite de l'histoire, il y a un petit clin d'œil à l'une des fics de Lakhesis que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! - De plus, à cause de cette même fic, le scénario de mon défi a complètement changé ! snif ! ;;; Et puis, Albebemou avec son commentaire sur le premier chapitre m'a fait cogiter aussi sur l'histoire, bref : c'est rien que de leur faute, voilà ! (Ka' ou l'art de rejeter la faute sur les autres ;)_

_Note 3 de l'auteur__ (après c'est fini. Promis, je vous laisse lire) : Bon, le découpage par jour va un peu changer et les points de vue aussi, je dois dire… ; gomen !_

**Captivité**

**IV**

**Bud**

Est-ce encore un rêve ? Un leurre ? Ces hommes qui m'ont emmené ne sont-ils que le produit de mon esprit ?

Bercé par le bruit régulier de l'étrange appareil dans lequel ils m'emmènent, je tourne la tête sur le côté. Alberich est allongé à mes côtés sur une civière. Je peine à reconnaître l'homme arrogant que j'ai gardé dans mes souvenirs dans cette ombre fragile et meurtrie. Ses cheveux ont poussé et pendent en mèches sales le long de ses épaules. Son visage s'est creusé et ses pommettes ressortent, anguleuses, aussi délicates que les os d'un oiseau. Je me rappelle de ses bras autour de moi, dans notre geôle commune. Je l'ai repoussé alors mais à présent, je voudrais lui prodiguer le même réconfort qu'il m'avait apporté à l'époque. Seulement, je n'ose pas. J'ai l'impression que le moindre contact pourrait le briser. Me relevant sur un coude, je caresse son front du bout des doigts avant de me concentrer sur nos sauveurs. Celui aux cheveux mauves s'est endormi dans son fauteuil et l'autre homme aux cheveux longs le borde soigneusement sous une chaude couverture malgré les remarques acerbes d'un homme aux traits durs et cruels. Le quatrième a un profil aussi tranchant que la lame d'une épée et les regarde avec quelque chose comme de l'amusement dans les yeux. Sans doute a-t-il senti mon mouvement car il se tourne vers moi mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer gravement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ma voix ressemble davantage au produit de la gorge d'un animal qu'à celui d'un humain.

« Nous sommes au service d'Athéna, » répond-il d'une voix neutre dans laquelle transparaît un chaud accent venu tout droit du sud.

« Ouais, » renchérit son voisin – ils ont un timbre de voix assez similaire, c'est étrange. « Nous on est le service clientèle ! Satisfait ou remboursé ! »

Une vague de faiblesse m'envahit soudain et je dois me recoucher.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu aurais préféré qu'on vous laisse là-bas ? Ca peut toujours s'arranger, tu sais ! »

« Andrea ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

Il y a une véritable camaraderie entre eux. L'homme aux pâles cheveux bleus lance un coussin à son vis-à-vis qui le menace de l'étouffer avec s'il n'arrête pas. Avec pour seule réaction un éclat de rire clair et un brin moqueur. Celui qui m'a parlé en premier les laisse à leur dispute bon enfant et vient s'accroupir à mes côtés.

« Lui, c'est Alberich, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il en désignant mon compagnon d'arme toujours inconscient. « Et toi tu es l'un des jumeaux… mais je ne sais pas lequel. »

Syd. Mon frère. A cette pensée, les larmes me viennent aux yeux mais je les chasse obstinément. J'ai suffisamment pleuré pour le restant de ma vie dans les geôles d'Asgard et, même si la mort de mon frère restera toujours sur ma conscience, je ne veux pas montrer mes faiblesses à ces chevaliers.

« Bud… C'est mon nom. »

« Moi, c'est Shura, chevalier du Capricorne. »

Il hésite avant de sourire d'un air un peu penaud.

« Enfin... Ex-chevalier du Capricorne, nous avons tous dû prendre une retraite forcée. Le bel endormi, c'est Mu du Bélier. A côté de lui, Aphrodite du Poisson. Et le ténébreux renfrogné, c'est Andrea du Cancer. »

« Masque de Mort ! » rectifie ce dernier avec une expression menaçante qui au final est surtout un brin bougonne.

« Repose-toi, » conclut Shura. « Nous en avons encore pour un bon moment avant d'arriver à destination. »

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander ! » ajoute Aphrodite en se penchant par dessus l'accoudoir de son siège.

Je voudrais leur dire que je n'ai besoin de rien mais le sommeil m'empêtre dans ses filets et je sombre bientôt dans le néant.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans un lit moelleux, dans une chambre entièrement blanche. Il me faut un moment avant de réaliser que je dois être dans ce que les chevaliers avaient appelé un hôpital. Je me redresse sur un coude, je suis couvert de pansement mais j'ignore la douleur – c'est une vieille compagne, je m'y suis habitué jusqu'à un certain point – pour me concentrer sur l'occupant du lit voisin au mien.

Alberic.

Il est si pâle que je me demande un instant s'il n'est pas mort mais le léger mouvement de son torse me rassure bientôt. Un tuyau semble planté dans son bras et un liquide y coule, goutte par goutte. Mal à l'aise, je détourne les yeux pour observer la pièce. En dehors des deux lits, elle est presque entièrement nue. Il y a une table contre le mur du fond, deux chaises. C'est plus ou moins tout.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter en revenant sur mon compagnon. Ce dernier a ouvert les yeux et me fixe avec une lassitude résignée.

« Est-ce que tu es un rêve ? » souffle-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque d'avoir trop crié.

Je secoue la tête.

« Si c'est le cas, alors tu devrais peut-être me qualifier de cauchemard. »

Il ne sourit même pas à ma pauvre tentative de plaisanterie.

« Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu te sens… »

« Non… Ne demande pas. »

Il y a un vide dérangeant dans sa voix et son regard, je ne le reconnais pas. Qu'est devenu l'homme arrogant, ambitieux et orgueilleux que j'ai connu ?

« Où… sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais plus en Asgard, ça j'en suis sûr. »

Il y a du soleil qui entre à flot par la fenêtre de notre chambre, plus que je n'en ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, et la chaleur dans la pièce est presque incommodante. Alberic me regarde avec surprise, la première émotion que je lui vois depuis tout à l'heure.

« Comment ? Je ne me rappelle pas… »

« Normal, tu étais dans les choux. Note, je n'étais pas mieux non plus. Nous devons notre salut à Athéna… Ironique, non ? »

C'est notre ancienne ennemie qui nous a sauvé. Alors qu'au fond, nous étions les bad guys parmi les bad boys de l'histoire. Il ne me répond pas, manifestement mal à l'aise face au nom de la déesse. Il y a de quoi, moi-même, je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser.

Pourquoi ses chevaliers nous ont-ils sauvés ?

« Tu es réveillé. »

Alarmé, je me retourne vers le nouveau venu que je n'ai pas entendu entrer. C'est l'homme aux longs cheveux mauves. Mu, si je me souviens bien. Il me sourit mais c'est un geste distant, d'une polie indifférence. Il me met mal à l'aise. Et à la soudaine application d'Alberic à paraître endormi, je ne suis pas le seul.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ca peut aller. »

C'est vrai. J'ai mal partout et j'avalerai bien un cheval entier mais sinon, je ne me sens pas en trop mauvais état. Le Bélier hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Pas dupe, le gars.

« Hum… Al' ? »

Mon compagnon laisse échapper un minuscule soupir et entrouvre les yeux.

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, » murmure-t-il.

Une lueur, ressemblant à de la compassion, brille dans le regard de notre vis-à-vis mais si vite éteinte que j'en viens à douter de sa présence.

« Athéna a pris sa décision. Vous êtes désormais considérés comme réfugiés politiques. Elle n'a pas communiqué votre présence ici à Asgard. »

Il se tait un instant, sans doute pour nous laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Les mots tournent dans mon esprit sans y trouver de véritable signification, je ne comprends pas. Nous étions ennemis, pourtant. Mu s'approche des lits et pose la main, sur le montant de métal.

« Les dieux nous ont redonné à tous une nouvelle chance. Athéna pense que personne n'a le droit de la reprendre. »

Cette fois, sa voix est vivante, sincère, son regard chaleureux et son sourire un peu timide. Il nous offre une vision du véritable Mu de Jamir avant de revenir à sa réserve première.

« Vous vivrez dans un premier temps dans une maison sur le territoire du Sanctuaire, le temps de vous rétablir. Ensuite, vous choisirez ce que vous voulez faire. En attendant, reposez-vous. »

Il se détourne et va pour sortir mais je le rappelle.

« Mu. »

Il se retourne d'un air interrogateur.

« Merci. »

Il reste un moment silencieux comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi me répondre avant de se fendre d'un minuscule sourire.

« De rien, » fait-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me sens épuisé par ce court échange et, malgré mon besoin de réfléchir, je m'endors avant même que ma tête ait touché l'oreiller.

Le temps passe lentement en Grèce. C'est dû à la chaleur, paraît-il. C'est ce que m'a dit aphrodite. Andrea, lui, appelle ça la Dolce Vita. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que ça signifie. Nos sauveteurs passent beaucoup de temps dans notre chambre. Ca met Alberic mal à l'aise et il n'ouvre pratiquement pas la bouche, se contentant de somnoler mais, moi, ça me fait du bien.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve entouré de la sorte et je commence à me rendre compte de ce que j'ai manqué durant mon enfance et mon adolescence. L'amitié.

Bien sûr, Alberic et moi sommes amis, enfin je le pense, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais tapés dans les côtes en riant comme Andrea et Aphrodite, par exemple. Je les envie ces deux-là. Shura, aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'est jamais bien loin, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu le garde-fou du trio. Parfois, le Suédois parvient à tirer Mu parmi eux, mais ce dernier ne semble jamais à l'aise, toujours retranché derrière son masque lisse d'indifférence. Andréa semble particulièrement mal à l'aise en sa présence et passe son temps à lui cracher des piques. Les autres sont circonspects aussi mais beaucoup plus amicaux envers lui. Note, il ne se laisse pas faire le Mu. Quand Andrea lui échauffe suffisamment les oreilles, il le calme généralement d'une petite pique ou d'une remarque à première vue innocente. Ca se termine généralement par Cancer et Bélier, chacun postés le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, enfermés dans un silence plus ou moins boudeurs.

Les docteurs ont enlevé les 'tubes' du bras d'Alberic. Il est toujours incapable de se déplacer seul. Il peut marcher un peu mais en se tenant à quelque chose et pas trop longtemps. Lorsque nous avons quitté l'hôpital, je suis parti sur mes deux pieds mais les infirmières ont insisté pour qu'il s'installe dans un fauteuil roulant. J'aurais pensé qu'il se serait senti humilié mais il n'a pas protesté et s'est assis docilement. Il a gardé les yeux fermé tout le trajet, comme s'il somnolait, mais je sais qu'il retenait simplement ses larmes.

Je voudrais tellement le voir réagir comme d'habitude mais j'ai bien l'impression que cette époque est désormais révolue…

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Défi – blog_

_Titre : Captivité_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, angst, lemon, NCS, plutôt sombre, pas pour les petites natures, quoi !_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Couples : aha ! Surprise_

_Résumé : Le gold quatuor infernal a secouru Alberich et Bud des geôles d'Asgard… Ils sont désormais en sécurité mais est-ce que tout est vraiment aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît ?_

**Captivité**

**V**

**Siegfried**

Devant moi les flammes dansent follement, je ne peux en détacher mon regard. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un profond cauchemar, d'un rêve où j'assistais en spectateur à… Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler exactement. Vaguement étourdi, je ramène mes mains devant mon visage et les fixe, un peu surpris de les voir m'obéir.

« Siegfried ? »

Une voix féminine. Douce. Des doigts délicats effleurent ma joue et enfin je relève la tête. Je me sens hébété, groggy. En face de moi, Flamme me regarde gentiment avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, Siegfried, » souffle-t-elle doucement. « Tout va vous revenir… »

Je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle, ni l'expression étrangement compatissante de son regard. Et puis, brusquement mes lèvres deviennent sèches et je peine à déglutir. Dans la cheminée où ronfle le feu se rejoue une scène révoltante dont je suis le principal acteur. La tête me tourne et les haut-le-cœur m'assaillent sans pitié. Je me rappelle. Je me rappelle trop bien, même.

« Calmez-vous ! C'est du passé, maintenant ! Calmez-vous ! »

Flamme semble paniquée par ma réaction et me force à la regarder.

« Je vous interdis de vous réfugier dans la folie ! Réagissez ! Vous êtes un chevalier, oui ou non ? »

Ses lèvres tremblent d'effroi et ses grands yeux sont emplis de larmes mais elle ne se détourne pas. Hébété, je m'apaise peu à peu, vaincu par sa détermination.

« Je suis un monstre… »

Cet homme qui murmure d'une voix brisée, c'est moi. Je ne me reconnais pas… Je ne me reconnais plus, à vrai dire. Ô Odin ! Que suis-je donc devenu ! Une nouvelle vague de panique menace de me submerger mais je la repousse tant bien que mal et la jeune fille en face de moi hoche la tête avec approbation. Elle caresse mes cheveux comme si j'étais un animal paniqué, comme si elle devait me rassurer. Je ne comprends plus. Elle me repousse doucement en arrière et je me retrouve installé dans un fauteuil recouvert de peaux douces et soyeuses. Interloqué, je me rends compte que nous nous trouvons dans mon manoir à des miles du Château Polaris. Je ne me rappelle pas être parti… comment ? A nouveau, Flamme passe les doigts dans mes cheveux, me rassurant sans prononcer un mot. Ses yeux immenses, si bleus, sont deux lacs dans lesquels je me perds. Puis, elle se détourne légèrement et rompt le contact.

« Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire, Siegfried, » murmure-t-elle doucement. « Une histoire triste, faite de larmes et de sang. »

Elle-même semble soudain prête à pleurer. Je ne peux que tendre la main à mon tour et effleurer sa joue. Elle relève la tête et me dédie un petit sourire courageux que je sens forcé.

« Odin n'est pas notre seul dieu, vous le savez… »

Elle s'interrompt et je hoche la tête pour l'encourager à continuer comme un sentiment de malaise m'envahit. Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas aimer son récit.

°°

**Flamme**

Siegfried me regarde avec attention. Il ressemble à un enfant s'apprêtant à écouter un conte effrayant. Pourtant, il est adulte. Il s'agit même du plus puissant de nos guerriers divins. Je ne le reconnais plus. Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Faites que je ne sois pas intervenue trop tard.

Comment commencer…

_Flash Back _

_A vrai dire, tout a débuté avant que les dieux ne ramènent nos chevaliers à la vie. Un jour, le soleil s'est estompé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une éclipse mais la lune n'était en vue nulle part dans le ciel. On aurait dit que l'astre se faisait dévorer par un géant invisible. Je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un des effets de la guerre contre le dieu Hadès. Ce jour-là, une violente tempête de neige s'est levée, couvrant le ciel, nous plongeant dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passait au-delà de nos frontières. Elle ne s'est apaisée que plusieurs jours plus tard. Ma sœur ne pouvait sortir prier que quelques instants avant de devoir rentrer tant bien que mal, frigorifiée et au bord de l'inconscience. Tous les jours, je l'attendais avec de chaudes fourrures dans lesquelles je l'emmaillotais avant de la conduire dans un bain bien chaud._

_Lorsque enfin, le temps s'est rétabli, nous sommes parties faire le tour de notre territoire. Prenant en compte les morts, les blessés, les orphelins. Nous leur avons promis l'aide que le palais pourrait leur fournir. La vie dans notre pays est rude et ses habitants sont solides et endurants. La vie a repris comme par le passé mais ma sœur s'était assombrie, voyant dans cette tempête à la force inhabituelle un avertissement divin. Dès que nous sommes rentrées, elle s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque pendant des heures, n'en ressortant que pour accomplir son devoir de grande prêtresse et se reposer quelques heures. Elle a finalement mis la main sur le journal d'un de ses prédécesseurs. Il s'agit davantage d'un parchemin. Je n'y ai vu que les élucubrations d'un fou mais ma sœur était persuadée d'avoir mis la main sur une prophétie. C'est vrai que le texte était troublant pas moment, rappelant les terribles évènements que nous avions vécus. Un passage parlait de deux traîtres qui sèmeraient la discorde lors de leur retour._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Nos guerriers Divins nous étaient rendus. En temps normal, je sais que ma sœur les auraient tous graciés mais, depuis sa possession, elle vit dans la hantise de faillir une nouvelle fois à sa tâche. Elle a alors éliminé ceux qu'elle considérait comme une menace._

_Bud__ et Albéric._

_Je n'ai jamais aimé Albéric. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un dangereux séducteur, manipulateur et fourbe. Quant à Bud, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ce n'est donc pas mon attachement à ces deux hommes qui a fait que la décision d'Hilda m'a bouleversée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue réagir de cette façon, aussi violemment. J'ai même cru qu'une nouvelle divinité venait de la posséder à nouveau. Quelques jours plus tard, cependant, elle regrettait sa décision mais il était trop tard. Les gardes, menés par Siegfried et Hagen, avaient déjà disposé des corps. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur, douce et aimante, terrifiée par ses propres actes. Elle s'en voulait tellement que je suis restée à ses côtés jours et nuits, cherchant à la réconforter._

_Je suppose que cela explique pourquoi je ne me suis pas aperçue plus tôt de ce qui se passait au château. Je me suis rendue compte que quelque chose clochait en croisant Hagen. Il m'a souri comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'est montré très assidu. En temps normal, je me serais sentie transportée, tellement heureuse mais je ne peux oublier les derniers instants que nous avons vécus. La manière qu'il avait de refuser que je puisse avoir une volonté propre. Dans son esprit, j'étais à lui et sa principale motivation d'affronter Hyoga n'était pas de défendre les idéaux tronqués de ma sœur mais bien de marquer son territoire face à un rival. A la fin, un abîme nous séparait, si profond que je ne vois pas comment le combler un jour. Pourtant, le Hagen que j'avais sous les yeux non seulement ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui nous séparait mais surtout agissait différemment. Tellement certain de me plaire, tellement arrogant. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'homme que j'avais un jour chéri et aimé !_

_Impossible d'en parler avec Hilda, je n'ai pas voulu la perturber davantage. La plupart des Guerriers divins étaient rentrés dans leur demeure ancestrale, seul mon ancien ami et Siegfried sont restés à Polaris. Ce dernier m'a toujours impressionnée, aussi je n'ai pas particulièrement cherché sa compagnie. A vrai dire, je cherchais surtout à éviter la compagnie de Hagen qui se montrait fort insistant. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'à quelques reprises et je me rappelle avoir été frappée par sa froideur. L'homme dont je me rappelais avant sa mort était réservé, réfléchi mais il possédait également une humanité chaleureuse. Lorsqu'il se tenait auprès de ma sœur, il était toujours légèrement penché vers elle dans une attitude protectrice qui paraissait tellement naturelle chez lui… Désormais pourtant, il semble bien qu'elle ait disparu comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre homme._

_Fin du Flash back _

Siegfried me regarde sans mots dire. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il peut bien penser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Tout m'est revenu pendant mon court récit. Il se détourne soudain et je vois ses mains se crisper.

« Je… Je ne me rappelle pas. Je… Tout est flou. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure épouvanté. Je voudrais le rassurer mais je ne trouve rien à lui dire. Il revient à moi et, dans ses yeux pâles, danse une épouvante que je sens sincère. Instinctivement, je tends les mains et saisit les siennes. Elles sont grandes, fortes, rendues calleuses par des années d'entraînement mais en cet instant elles frémissent doucement. Il est terrifié.

« Quand je vous croisais dans les couloir, vous ne me regardiez jamais en face. Pourtant, il est arrivé une ou deux fois que nos yeux se croisent. A chaque fois, il y avait une intense froideur mais aussi de la peur. »

Il me fixe sans comprendre. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois continuer. Sans lâcher ses mains, je m'installe plus confortablement sur les fourrures à ses pieds.

« Vous… Vous savez que Odin n'est la le seul dieu dans nos contrées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il semble perplexe un instant, comme se demandant où je veux en venir avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« Il… Il semblerait qu'un Dieu ait profité du tumulte qui a coïncidé avec le retour des Guerriers Divins parmi nous pour… comment dire… Glisser les graines de la discorde ? »

°°

**Siegfried**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer la jeune fille avec incrédulité. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour émettre une objection un oiseau se pose soudain sur son épaule.

Un faucon.

Une légende me revient soudain en mémoire. Celle que ma nourrice racontait lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. Celle de Loki qui trop curieux, comme à son habitude, s'était changé en oiseau pour espionner un géant. Malheureusement, ce dernier l'avait percé à jour et enfermé dans un coffre jusqu'à ce que le dieu avoue son imposture. Il ne l'avait libéré qu'à la condition qu'il lui livre Freiya aux pommes d'or. Loki avait obtempéré et attiré la belle déesse dans un piège. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement comment se termine l'histoire mais le petit dieu, à la fois malicieux et cruel, sous la menace de ses pairs était parvenu à retourner la situation et à délivrer la captive.

_« Bien ! Au moins, tu connais de bonnes histoires… Mais je préfère celles où j'aide Thor à récupérer son Marteau sacré. Plus de piments, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

Je ne peux que regarder l'oiseau qui me contemple d'un air moqueur.

_« N'ait donc pas l'air si choqué ! Faute d'un corps humain, les faucons sont de très bons vecteurs dans lesquels s'incarner quand on a un message à faire passer. »_

« Vous… Vous… C'est vous qui… »

_« Non. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas le fauteur de trouble. Je ne sais pas qui s'est amusé à jouer avec toi et ton ami mais le tour était pas mal du tout… »_

Un léger toussotement se fait entendre et l'animal échange un regard avec Flamme.

_« Tu n'es pas drôle ! Freiya a bien choisi une femme à son image, tiens ! »_

« En fait, Siegfried… Laissez-moi terminer mon histoire, si vous le voulez bien, » dit simplement la jeune fille sans s'émouvoir. « Si ma sœur est la prêtresse d'Odin, je suis pour ma part une autre voie. J'étais troublée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est alors que les dieux m'ont entendue et m'ont répondu. »

Je reste coi dans mon fauteuil, trop choqué pour réagir et encore un peu incrédule.

« C'est Freiya qui m'a répondu. J'ignore encore ce qui se passe exactement mais elle m'a permis de m'ouvrir à d'autres visions que celles qui nous sont habituellement accessibles et j'ai pu voir ce… ce qui se passait exactement. »

Elle déglutit avec peine.

« Il y avait une sorte de couche qui vous recouvrait et semblait manipuler chacun de vos gestes tout en… accentuant vos sentiments les plus violents et vos côtés les moins… glorieux. Seulement, je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour vous en débarrasser. C'est le seigneur Loki qui m'a expliqué. »

L'oiseau se rengorge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour un dieu, il semble un peu… trop content de lui-même… Comme s'il venait de jouer un bon tour.

_« Rassure-toi, le Deus ex machina s'arrête là… Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir directement. A vrai dire, je t'ai déjà trop aidée, jeune fille. Allons. Explique-lui. Il ne comprend pas. »_

Elle hoche la tête et se lève prestement avant de s'éloigner hors de mon champ de vision. Je veux me tourner vers elle mais une brusque douleur traverse soudain mon torse. Je me rends compte que je suis torse nu et que des bandages souillés de sang couvrent ma poitrine.

« Que… »

Mais déjà Flamme revient et me présente un plateau sur lequel se tortille ce qui ressemble bien à une graine allongée, fendue de plusieurs filaments qui s'agitent en tout sens.

« Nous vous avons suivi lorsque vous êtes parti vous promener à cheval… Le seigneur Loki vous a immobilisé et… je vous ai retiré la graine. Vous étiez le moins atteint. Ca n'a pas été facile... »

Ses yeux se voilent tandis qu'elle repart avec l'ignoble chose. Les souvenirs me reviennent, flous comme si je les voyais au travers de verres déformants et je me sens prêt à être malade. La jeune fille revient mais je secoue la tête. Tout ça… c'est trop. C'est beaucoup trop.

« Je… Je t'en prie… Je voudrais rester seul. »

Elle semble comprendre et se retire silencieusement accompagnée du faucon. Ô Odin ! Qu'ai-je donc fait ? J'ai beau tenter de me réfugier derrière le fait que mes actes étaient dictés. Cela n'excuse rien.

_Et maintenant ?_ me souffle une petite voix. _Qui est le chien, Siegfried ?_

A suivre

Scorpio-caro: Eh bien... voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plait toujours -

Vyrse: Ah désolée... Mais pas de spoilers. Tu auras la surprise pour les couples ;p

Ariessa: - hé bien voilà... Un chapitre sans Mu mais il va revenir par la suite héhéhé

Merci à toutes les autres qui ont commenté. Il se fait tard et je n'ai pas le courage de répondre mais tous vos coms m'ont fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez autant ce nouveau chapitre... Moins de 'yaoi' mais bon... Il faut bien défendre Flamme! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas qu'une simple potiche! ;p

A bientôt.


End file.
